Your Girl
by Dany Chezhire
Summary: Un verano al volver a casa Severus descubre a una niña que sufre lo mismo que el durante su infancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Diciembre 1982**

Las frías calles estaban vacías por completo, solo ella se encontraba caminando en la hacia acera, caminaba lentamente perdida en sus pensamientos. La guerra había terminado hacia un año así que ya no tendría que preocuparse cada vez que salía por las calles, pero aun así en momentos como ese, donde la soledad y el silencio reinaban, lograban que se sintiera muy incomoda. Faltaban solo tres meses para que diera a luz. Solo tres meses y tendría a su adorable bebe junto a ella. Suspiro audiblemente al divisar el frente a ella su casa, lanzo una mirada de tristeza a la residencia de el frente, como extrañaba a su vecina, la señora Snape, quien la había ayudado innumerables veces y que por cuestiones familiares se había mudado meses atrás dejándola completamente sola en su infierno personal.

**Abril 1983**

Natalia era sin duda la bebe mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, era la bebe perfecta, dormía lo justo por las noches y no solía llorar a menos que tuviera hambre o necesitara un cambio de pañal. Acuno a la pequeña entre sus brazos y comenzó a tararear en voz baja, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que solo su hija pudiera escucharla. pronto regresarla a trabajar y aunque no le gustaba la idea tendría que dejar a su hija en una guardería, pero como bien sabia era lo mejor que podía hacer.

**Julio 1983**

Sabia bien que las cosas se estaban comenzando a salir de control nuevamente, su esposo había perdido su empleo y ahora todo dependía de ella hasta que el pudiera encontrar un nuevo trabajo y si no lo hacia pronto regresarian al infierno y esta vez no solo seria ella quien pagara las consecuencias.

**Mayo 1984**

Su pequeña hija dormida cómodamente en su cuna, con un año de edad la cuna se hacia cada vez mas pequeña para ella, seguramente solo lograría usarla por lo menos unos meses mas, pero sin duda necesitaría una cama, y pronto. Un simple hechizo resolvería el problema, mas no quería pensar en lo que su esposo diría o haría si descubria habia hechizado la cuna de la bebe.

**Junio 1985**

Su esposo había recaído en la bebida, no había tenido suerte con los empleos, ninguno le duraba mas de tres o cuatro meses; había retomado sus viejas costumbres antes de que naciera su hija, aun no llegaba al extremo de comenzar a golpearla, pero pronto lo haría. Todo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a su hija, a enseñarle a valerse por si misma, a vestirse, peinarse, ponerse correctamente los zapatos, le enseño cosas simples pero las cuales podrían significar mucho en su vida, como el hecho de que cuando escuchara a su padre gritar pudiera subir las escaleras y ponerle el pestillo a la puerta de su habitación.

**Marzo 1986**

Natalia tenia ahora tres años y sabia de buena mano lo cruel que la vida podía ser. Su padre no pudo conseguir mas empleos así que todo lo que su madre ganaba era todo lo que tenían. Pasaba parte de las mañanas en casa de una de las vecinas, la señorita Sophia, quien al descubrir una mañana a la pequeña sola en el parque, pego el grito al cielo y decidio hablar con ella. La mujer le había ofrecido hacerse cargo de la niña por las mañanas, sin dudarlo acepto ya que odiaba que la niña pasara la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

**Agosto 1986**

Las cosas estaban cada vez peor, su esposo había descubierto que la pequeña podía hacer magia, había conseguido apartarla a tiempo de la furia del hombre, pero desde ese día el insistía en que la menor se quedara en la casa, alegando que le daba vergüenza tener una hija así y que no quería ninguno de los vecinos la viera.

**Diciembre 1986**

Un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza caminaba por las frías calles de Cokeworth, su destino era la pequeña tienda que estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa. Si había algo que el hombre odiaba era el tener que salir a caminar por aquellas calles que le traían tan malos recuerdos. Entro en el local y para su suerte este estaba casi vacío a excepción de un hombre que iba acompañado de una pequeña niña. Camino entre las estanterías buscando lo que le faltaba para poder subsistir los pocos días que aun le quedaban en vacaciones.

–Tengo frío– escucho quejarse a la niña

–cállate– le grito el hombre– deja de molestar, mejor has algo útil y ve a traer leche

Le lanzo una mirada a la niña, se notaba que el abrigo que llevaba, no la abrigaba lo suficiente, tampoco llevaba bufanda o guantes así que entendió que seguramente la niña en verdad tendría frío. El padre por su lado continuaba charlando con la dueña del local, quien lo miraba bastante incomoda por las maneras en las que el hablaba a la menor. La niña camino hacia donde estaba el, sin duda bastante familiarizada con la tienda para ir directo al lugar donde sabia encontraría lo que su padre le había pedido.

Lo miro curiosa mientras llegaba junto a el, era una pequeña que no podría tener mas de cuatro años, tenia el cabello y los ojos castaños y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Se detuvo frente a el y se giro un poco para comprobar que su padre no la estuviera observando.

–¿Me pasas una leche? Por favor– pregunto con voz fuerte, para sorpresa de el, quien estaba seguro no se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra.

–toma– le entrego el cartón de leche, recibiendo un suave "gracias"por respuesta.

–Tardaste demasiado niña– refunfuño el hombre quitándole el cartón de las manos– vámonos ya.

Salieron del lugar después de despedirse de la encargada y pudo ver que el hombre llevaba, aparte de lo que supuso seria comida, una bolsa llena de cervezas.

–¿Esto será todo?– pregunto la dependienta. asintió en respuesta con la mirada aun fija en las figuras del hombre y de la niña– ¿Nunca los había visto?

–No, no suelo pasar mucho tiempo en mi casa como bien sabrá

–Claro que lo recuerdo profesor, créame que tiene mucha suerte de no estar mucho por aquí y enterarse de todo lo que hace ese bastardo.

–¿Bastardo?– pregunto,mostrándose interesado en el tema para hacer hablar a la mujer.

–Oh si, esa pobre criatura, no la deja salir de la casa, aunque según varios vecinos, a veces lo hace sin que se de cuenta, esta por cumplir los cuatro años, el padre las golpea a ella y a la madre, la pobre mujer se mata trabajando desde que el predio su empleo, muchos le hemos dicho que se divorcie y se lleve a la criatura lejos, pero no entiende– suspiro– solo esperemos que nunca le haga algo grave a ninguna de las dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Julio 1987**

Las calurosas calles estaban sorprendentemente varias para ese día de verano, si había algo que odia era sin duda el tener que salir de su casa tan temprano en el día y mas aun cuando podría encontrarse con mugres que lo verían de mala manera, pero ese día paracia que la suerte estaba de su lado ya que las calles estaban solitarias, todos huyendo del abrazador sol. Camino con paso firme por las calles hacia su destino, un callejón donde sabría podría aparecerse sin ser visto por nadie. Aflojo el paso al llegar al parque, ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos que quería olvidar; diviso los columpios, el lugar donde había visto a Lily por primera vez, y vio a una pequeña niña columpiándose sumamente alto, era la única niña en el lugar, parecía que incluso los niños habían preferido quedarse dentro a salir a jugar bajo los poderosos rayos del sol. La niña parecía no darse cuenta de que se estaba columpiando peligrosamente alto, la observo por varios segundos, estaba a punto de seguir con su camino cuando la niña salto del columpio cuando llego a lo mas alto; por un momento creo que caería al suelo, pero luego vio que se mantuvo unos segundos en el aire y comenzó a bajar lentamente, se sorprendió a si mismo caminando hacia la niña, quien al notar su presencia se giro para mirarlo de frente, entonces la reconoció, era la niña a la que meses atrás había visto en la tienda, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio, lo único que podía recalcar era que había crecido un poco.

–¿Quien te enseño a hacer eso?– pregunto bruscamente, haciendo que la menor diera un paso atrás algo temerosa por el tono de voz que había usado.

–Nadie– respondió con voz firme, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos mas, hasta que ella rompio el contacto y para sus sorpresa salio corriendo del lugar.

––––

Severus no era un hombre amigable y mucho menos alguien a quien le gustaran los niños , en lo mas mínimo, pero por alguna razón se sentía demasiado curioso con respecto a esa niña; y al parecer la niña se sentía integrada por el hombre ya que desde ese primer encuentro se dieron muchos mas, donde el pudo notar los dotes mágicos de la niña. No cruzaron palabra alguna en esos repentinos encuentros en el parque, mas con el tiempo la menor fue dedicándole sonrisas cada que lo veía pasar.

Se dirigía con paso firme al pequeño local para poder conseguir algo de comida, había postergado demasiado el momento de tener que ir a comprar comestibles pero ahora no podría evitarlo mas. Para su mala suerte, era como si ese día en especial las calles decidieran estar llenas.

–Buenas tardes profesor–lo saludo la dueña nada mas entrar– esta disfrutando sus vacaciones? hace mucho que no lo veía

–No había tenido la necesidad de venir, y si disfruto mis vacaciones – dijo de manera cortante sin tener intención alguna de hablar en esos momentos, su intención era comprar e irse.

– Señorita Anne– una voz pequeña y aguada llamo su atención, haciendo que desde el fondo de la tienda prestara atención de lo que ocurría en la caja– Buenas tardes

–Hola preciosa, ¿que te trae por aquí?

–Mamá me dio dinero, puedo comprarme un chocolate

–¿A si? Bueno señorita, aquí tienes tu chocolate– dijo la mujer entregándole el chocolate mientras la niña sacaba de su bolsillo el dinero para pagar.

Pudo notar que la niña tenia ciertos moretones alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, ademas de que la ropa que llevaba le quedaba demasiado pequeña, pero aun así no perdía su sonrisa e inocencia.

Camino hacia la caja dispuesto a pagar por las cosas que llevaría y así poder escuchar mejor lo que hablaban.

–¿Sera todo profesor?

–Si, sera todo

Mientras pagaba la niña se despidió de la mujer y se fue del lugar. Se pregunto porque habría hecho eso, no era como si hubieran cruzado palabras cada que se veían, pero a ella parecía no importarle el que el la examinara cada que la veía.

–Tu eres un mago, ¿verdad?– escucho la pequeña voz detrás de el. La niña había aparecido repentinamente detrás de el mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar– llevas una túnica, eso te hace ser mago

–¿Que sabes tu sobre magia?– pregunto de manera seria, intentando no sonar muy brusco

–Mamá es una bruja, y me ha contado cosas sobre la magia, y a tu casa siempre llegan lechuzas muy bonitas, ¿No tienes calor?

–No, no tengo calor

–Pero si hace mucho calor, ¿por que vives aquí? Aquí no viven mas magos o brujas, ¿tu que trabajo de mago tienes?

–¿No te han enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos?

–Pero tu me hablaste a mi el otro día, y te he visto muchísimas veces, no eres un desconocido.

–¿Sabes acaso mi nombre?

–Eres el señor Snape, la señorita Anne me lo dijo, pero tu no sabes como me llamo, ¿o si?

–No, no lo se– respondió rodando los ojos, lanzando una mirada hacia el parque intentando ver si alguien los observaba

–Natalia Eileen, así me llamo. Pero nadie me llama Eileen, solo Natalia.

–¿Eileen?– No pudo evitar preguntar al escucharla decirlo

–Así se llama una amiga de mamá, yo no la conozco, mamá dijo que vivía en tu casa antes y que se fue lejos, yo vivo frente a tu casa.

–Niña, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo

–¿por que no? Tienes vacaciones, se lo dijiste a la señorita Anne

–Eso no significa que no este ocupado

–¿y que haces en vacaciones? Yo nunca había hablado con un mago como tu, ¿puedes enseñarme a hacer magia?

–Tu madre es quien debe enseñarte

–No, en casa no se hace magia–dijo lo ultimo de manera seria, bajando la mirada algo incomoda.

–Entonces no necesitas aprender magia.

–eso dice papá…–murmuro en voz baja

–¿Disculpa?

La niña salio corriendo frente a el, sorprendiéndolo por tan repentina decisión, pero supuso seria algo que el le habría dicho no le hubiera gustado, o incluso el que tendría que regresar mas rápido a su casa.

Paso el resto de la tarde leyendo en su sofá, perdido en su lectura y a la vez no, no pudiendo sacar de su cabeza a Natalia. La niña le recordaba demasiado a su infancia, y esos eran recuerdos el odiaba tener presentes, pero el simple hecho de saber que cruzando la calle se encontraba esa niña, sufriendo algo similar a lo que el sufrir de niño, lo volvía loco.

Pasada las diez de la noche continuaba leyendo, perdido por completo en su lectura hasta que escucho una golpes a una puerta. No era la suya sin duda alguna, mas era de un lugar cerca. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana, logrando ver a la niña golpeando la puerta de su casa y gritando a su padre para que la dejara entrar. No era hora para que la niña estuviera fuera en la calle y mucho menos en un barrio de ese estilo. Pasaron diez minutos, quince, veinte, treinta y el hombre no abría la puerta; la menor se había rendido cerca de diez minutos después y se sentó frente a la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas y recargando su cabeza en estas; supuso que se habría quedado dormida después de un tiempo, ya que no la vio realizar otro movimiento en el tiempo siguiente.

Se quedo observando un rato mas, hasta que comenzó a preguntarse donde estaría la madre de la niña, y no supo que pensar sobre la mujer, de el porque permitiría que su esposo dejara a su hija pequeña fuera de la casa en plena noche.

No supo en que momento lo hizo, pero lanzándose antes un hechizo desilusionador, salió de su casa rumbo a la de enfrente. Miro por unos segundos a la niña, notando como aun así, podía dormir de manera tranquila. Como pudo la tomo en brazos y regreso a su hogar; recostandola en el sofá una vez estuvieron dentro, la pequeña no se había ni inmutado cuando el hombre la había alzado, pero ahora que la había acostado, había comenzando a removerse en el sofá hasta enderezarse para quedar sentada, comenzando a frotar sus ojos.

–¿Donde estoy?– pregunto confundida inspeccionando el lugar, su mirada cayendo finalmente en el– ¿que paso?

–¿Que paso? Que son mas de las diez de la noche y tu dormías afuera en la calle

–Papá no me dejo entrar a casa, ¿por que me trajiste a tu casa?

–Será mejor vuelvas a dormir, ya es tarde y quiero yo descansar, sígueme– le indico rápidamente ignorando su ultima pregunta. La guío escaleras arriba hasta la que era la habitación de invitados, deteniéndose frente a la puerta – por hoy puedes quedarte aquí, el baño es aquella puerta– señalo una puerta frente a la habitación– y esa es mi habitación, si necesitas algo solo…mejor no necesites nada–dijo lo ultimo abriendo la puerta y guiándola dentro.– duérmete ya.– le ordeno ayudándola a subir a la cama y poniéndole la frazada encima una vez estuvo acostada.

–¿Por que me dejas quedarme aquí?– volvió a preguntar, mirándolo con suma curiosidad

–Buenas noches– dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación y apagando la luz.

La verdad era que el no sabia porque había hecho eso, no sabia que lo había orillado a ir por la niña y dejarla pasar la noche en su casa, el no era una persona cariñosa pero aun así la había alzado en brazos y la había arropado, tampoco era un amante de los niños y allí estaba, ayudando a una niña de cinco años.

Se adentro dentro de su habitación y despojándose rápidamente de sus mil prendas de ropa, se acostó en su cama, mas sin embargo, fue incapaz de dormir, su mente pensando en esa niña que dormia en la otra habitación.

–––––

La historia se esta reescribiendo, misma trama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

Al despertar se encontraba completamente confundida, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba; se quedo acostaba donde estaba durante unos largos minutos hasta que recordó lo ocurrido, su padre la había descubierto fuera y para cuando quiso entrar a la casa este no se lo permitió, al final se había resignado a dormir fuera de la casa, no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero esta seria la primera vez que tendría que pasar toda la noche fuera, ese día su madre trabajaría hasta bien entrada la madrugada así que no regresarla hasta el amanecer. Recordó como su vecino la había llevado a su casa y la guío hasta la habitación donde se encontraba, la había arropado y se había asegurado que estuviera comoda, algo que su padre nunca había hecho por ella.

Aun no salía el sol, supuso serian alrededor de las cinco o seis de la mañana, podría ser muy temprano para algunos mas para ella no, estaba acostumbrada a estar alerta 24/7 nunca sabia cuando necesitaría esconderse de la furia de su padre, así que con cinco años ella era capaz de dormir solamente de cinco a seis horas y aun así poder rendir para el día. Se sentó en la cama, escuchando atenta todo a su alrededor, su oído estaba mas que desarrollado acostumbrada a tener que escuchar a todas horas si su padre entraba o salía de la casa, si subía o si abría el refrigerador de la primera planta, ella era capaz de escuchar todo eso; así que haciendo uso de su buen oído determino que el dueño de la casa aun dormía ya que fue incapaz de escuchar sonido alguno que ella pudiera identificar como el.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y se asomo por el pasillo, recordó sus indicaciones, una puerta era el baño y la otra era su habitación, dudo; No sabia si debía molestarlo, el le indico que no lo hiciera, pero aun así ella necesitaba volver a su casa antes de que su madre llegara y por la hora que suponía que era, la mujer no tardaría mucho en llegar. Se aventuro a irlo a buscar a su habitación, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. El hombre descansaba plácidamente en la cama en el centro de la habitación, su respiración era pausada y para su alivio no había despertado cuando había entrado. Se acerco a la cama con sumo cuidado y lo examino detenidamente, dormía demasiado cómodo y por un momento considero la posibilidad de regresar a la otra habitación y dormir un rato mas pero no lo hizo, en su lugar subió cuidadosamente a la cama del hombre y se acostó a su lado, no llegando a tocarlo, pero si estando sumamente cerca de el. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sitio que podría dormir sin tener miedo a que algo ocurriera, y eso fue lo que hizo, al poco tiempo se quedo nuevamente profundamente dormida.

–––––

No sabia en que momento de la madrugada la niña se las había ingeniado para entrar en su habitación y acostarse en su cama ni mucho menos como habían terminado así, el envolviéndola protectoramente en sus brazos y ella abrazada a el, con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, en el hueco que se formaba bajo su cuello; por alguna extraña razón que no llego a entender, cuando despertó no se sintió el cómodo de sentir el cuerpo de la pequeña pegado a el, le sorprendió mas no sintió la necesidad de apartarla, en cambio se había quedado admirándola dormir, se veía tan pacifica como si esa fuera la primera vez que dormía en mucho tiempo, la pudo notar relajada algo que el día anterior cuando la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su casa no noto. Sabia que seguramente al mínimo movimiento la despertaría así que no se atrevió a moverse, no valdría la pena despertarla ahora que parecía estar descansando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero por otro lado el no era una persona que se quedaba hasta tarde en la cama aunque aun fueran las ocho de la mañana para el ya era demasiado tarde; de la manera mas delicada posible la aparto de su lado y salió de la cama dispuesto a preparar algo para desayunar y asegurarse que por el día la castaña tuviera mínimo una comida decente en su estomago.

No llevaba mas de cinco minutos en la cocina cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos que venían de la casa de enfrente, no era la primera vez que los escuchaba, mas si era la primera vez que los escuchaba tan cerca, parecía como si estuvieran gritando en plena calle, quizo no tomarle importancia pero sabia que seguramente seria la madre de la niña buscándola. De manera sigilosa se acerco a la ventana y pudo ver al hombre en la entrada de la casa gritando a la mujer que estaba parada a media calle, parecía estar al borde del llanto, pero aun así se mantenía firme ante la expresión de enojo de su marido. No podía salir y decirle que el tenia a su hija, sabia que se vería demasiado mal el que se hubiera llevado a la pequeña a su hogar, así que decidió que lo mejor seria esperar que las cosas se calmaran para dejar ir a la niña quien después de todo aun continuaba durmiendo en la parte superior de la casa.

Cuando por fin termino el desayuno, que consistía de wafles, huevo y jugo de naranja, se encamino hacia el segundo piso de la vivienda, los gritos habían cesado y supuso que la mujer habría ido a preguntar a los vecinos si la habían visto, así que la despertó sin mencionarle que su madre la estaba buscando; estaba completamente adormilada que tuvo que ayudarla a bajar ya que no dejaba de frotarse los ojos y bostezar.

–¿No dormiste bien?– pregunto finamente sirviendo el plato de comida para ella– no has dejado de bostezar

–Dormí bien señor Severus, nunca había dormido tanto– admitió con una sonrisa– gracias – dijo cuando le puso el plato frente a ella– ¿que hora es?

–No importa, termina toda la comida– le indico sentándose frente a ella dispuesto a comer un par de huevos y una taza de café

–¿Que hora es?– volvió a preguntar después de un rato, aun no llevaba ni la mitad del plato– debo volver a casa

–Ya te dije no te iras hasta que te termines todo

–Pero debo irme, mama se asustara si no me ve en casa

–No te preocupes por ahora de eso

–Pero me debo ir

Después de varios minutos de discusión, Snape consiguió que la menor terminara de desayunar aunque aun así podía ver la ansiedad de la niña por irse porque aun sin saber la hora, el sol le decía que ya era demasiado tarde y su madre seguramente ya había llegado.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente previo, no volvió a ver a la niña y eso era decir mucho ya que el adquirió el habito de sentarse junto a la ventana a esperar a que saliera de su casa, si no fuera porque escuchaba los gritos del hombre regañandola se hubiera imaginado que algo malo le había pasado, o mejor dicho que algo demasiado grave le había pasado ya que con el simple hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo que su "padre" su vida estaba en peligro.

Ese día para su mala suerte tendría que salir a comprar unos cuantos comestibles, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar al local se encontraban allí Natalia y su padre, pudo ver que se encontraba en pésimo estado, tenia un ojo morado, el labio partido y los brazos y piernas llenos de moretones y lo peor de todo era que el hombre parecía no tener pena alguna de sacar a la niña de esa manera a la calle. El se encontraba hablando con la dueña, pudo apreciar que parecía que no llevaban mucho tiempo allí ya que no tenia ningún articulo a la mano, por su parte la niña estaba recargada en el mostrador con la mirada hacia el piso, callada como la ultima vez que la había visto en ese lugar.

–Buenas tardes señor Snape– lo saludo la dependienta con una sonrisa de incomodidad en cuanto lo vio entrar– Mucho tiempo sin verlo–.

–Buenas tardes– se limito a decir, encontrando rápidamente su mirada con la de la niña que había levantado la mirada cuando escucho que era el quien había llego, mas por primera vez desde que se conocían la aparto rápidamente, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Camino hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, decidiendo que lo mejor era apresurarse con sus compras para irse lo mas pronto posible de regreso a su hogar.

–Ve y trae las cervezas niña, y algo para comer, lo que sea– escucho la voz del hombre dirigirse a la niña, quien sin decir palabra y aun con la mirada gacha se dirigió a buscar los que le habían pedido.

Se paro junto a el, pero no levanto la mirada ni nada, simplemente fue tomo lo que le pidieron y volvió junto al hombre, podía entender porque lo hacia seguramente se sentiría avergonzada de que la gente la viera así, y no era para menos. Decidió que lo mejor de todo era no prestarle atención a eso por ahora, ya que no podría soportar seguir escuchando las palabras despectivas del hombre hacia la niña. Para cuando termino con sus compras y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, el par ya se encontraba de salida. Su rostro le indico a la mujer que no tenia ganas de hablar y al parecer ella tampoco ya que se limito a despedirlo distraídamente.

Daba zancadas demasiado grandes para poder apresurar el paso, apenas iba dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando escucho un grito, seguido de llanto. El hombre había golpeado a la niña con la bolsa en el rostro, y esto había echo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar, como si fuera poco el hombre le gritaba que se moviera para volver a la casa, pero la niña estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse y hacer algo que no fuera llorar e intentar detener el sangrado. Estaba tan concentrada en intentar detenerlo que no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre estuvo apunto de volver a golpearla, mas el golpe nunca llego.

Severus había estado molesto por distintas cosas a lo largo de su vida, mas no creía haberlo estado nunca de la manera en la que lo estaba ahora, detuvo la mano del hombre ante de que esta pudiera hacer contacto con la de la niña.

–No se atreva a tocarla otra vez– lo amenazo, su tono de voz denotaba absolutamente peligro– lárguese

–Es mi hija idiota– dijo en tono burlo, soltandose del agarre– así que quitese de mi camino

–Le recomiendo que se vaya, si no quiere que llame a la policia por abuso infantil

– ¿Abuso infantil?– se burlo, soltando una carcajada– Esto es educar a los hijos, esa niña– señalo a la pequeña castaña que aun lloraba en silencio, intentando parar el sangrado– es un mounstro, un mounstro

–Lárguese ahora, o créame que haré que lo arresten

–Esta bien, quédese a la mocosa, pero eso si…no quiero volver a verla en mi casa– dicho esto, dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista.

–Ven aquí– dijo a la menor, poniéndose en cuclillas para poder examinar el golpe.– aprieta fuerte con tu mano, no puedo curarte hasta que estemos lejos de aquí

Se puso de pie y la tomo de la mano, dirigiéndola hasta llegar a su casa. Una vez dentro, dejo las cosas en el piso, ya habría tiempo después para acomodarlas. La llevo hasta la pequeña cocina, donde la sentó en la mesa y acto seguido saco su varita; con la indicación de que no se moviera y que solo dolería un poco, lanzo el hechizo arreglando finalmente la pequeña fractura que tenia. Ahora el problema era que estaba cubierta de sangre y no cesaba de llorar, y el no sabia que hacer con una niña llorando de manera histérica.

–Deja de llorar, ya esta arreglado, no sangra mas– le dijo en su intento de consolarla para que se calme

–No me dejara…volver a casa– lloro abrazándose a el– mamá no vendrá en días y yo quiero….no puedo ir a mi casa

–ya, cálmate– dijo llevando una de sus manos a su espalda, comenzando a frotarla de arriba a abajo intentando hacer que se calmara– te quedaras aquí, no pienses que te dejare volver

–Quiero a mi mamá– lloro abrazándose mas a el

–¿A donde fue?

–Trabajar, dos trabajos

–¿Dos trabajos?

–Papá la obligo, quiere mas dinero

–¿Cuando volverá?

–Viernes

Ahora de verdad tenia un grave problema, tenia a una niña de cinco años a su cuidado y era apenas miércoles, no sabría que haría con ella un día entero, lo que quedaba de ese y lo que le costara a la mujer llegar a su casa. Para empeorar la situación la niña no llevaba nada mas consigo, ni ropa, ni otra cosa, estaban en serios problemas.

Eventualmente logro que se calmara, pero después de esto se quedo dormida sobre su pecho; tomándola en brazos nuevamente la llevo hasta la habitación donde la había dejado quedarse la ultima vez y la recorto en la cama, quito sus zapatos y dudo si debía quitarle o no la ropa llena de sangre. Se le ocurrió una idea, la niña estaba completamente dormida, y seguramente el hombre estaría para ese entonces lo suficientemente borracho como para enterarse de algo. No le costaría nada desilusionarse y entrar en la casa, llevar ropas de la niña y algo con que mantenerla ocupada hasta que la madre volviera. Podría entrar, aturdir al hombre, llevarse las cosas y borrarle la memoria de que alguna vez lo vio entrar en su casa, incluso podría buscar si la mujer no había dejado un teléfono para poder llamarle y hacerle saber la situación en la que se encontraban.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba cuidando de una niña de cinco años, estaba a punto de entrar en la casa de un muggle, y todo por una niña con la cual no tenia relación alguna. A quien engañaba, el sentía preocupación por esa niña desde la primera vez que la vio y el sentimiento fue creciendo cada vez mas debido a sus encuentros, se sentía con la necesidad de ayudarla. Durante su infancia el habría querido que alguien se preocupara por el, que alguien lo ayudara en esos momentos donde su padre era violento, claro que esa ayuda nunca llego y no dudaba que la niña pasara lo mismo, la única diferencia era que el se preocupaba por ella, aunque le costara admitirlo. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se decidió en poner en marcha su plan.

No le costo mucho entrar, el hombre en efecto estaba ya completamente borracho y dormía, aun así lo aturdió, para que no fuera a despertar en cualquier momento. La casa tenia el mismo acomodo que la suya, así que no le fue difícil dar con el dormitorio de la niña. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar, la habitación era de un rosa desgastado, y tenia una cama sencilla junto a la ventana, con sabanas de color verde con varias flores, había una mesita de noche junto con una lampa sobre esta, había un pequeño mueble con cajones, una mesa tamaño infantil donde había varios muñecos de peluche y muñecas de trapo, una pequeña estantería con libros, un cesto con lo que supuso seria ropa sucia, y otro cesto donde había mas juguetes, y el armario. Analizo la habitación, sin duda la mujer se esforzaba por comprarle cosas a su hija; abrió el armario en busca de la ropa de la niña y algo donde guardarla, encontró una mochila rosa y supuso que eso bastaría, solo se quedaría dos días, a lo mucho tres, así que solamente guardo lo que para el seria necesario, en el fondo del armario pudo ver algo así como una pequeña fortaleza de cajas, supuso seria el lugar donde se escondería cuando había peleas en el lugar. Cerro finalmente el armario, ahora con intención de llevarle algo para que se distrajera en ese tiempo. Lo primero que supo que tendría que llevarle seria ese conejo de peluche que tenia en la cama, sentía que lo había visto antes mas no podía recordar donde, lo tomo y lo metió en la mochila, junto con dos libros, una caja de crayolas y un juego de te miniatura que encontró en la habitación.

Regreso a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, tal cual se había dio, subió hasta la habitación donde había dejado a la niña durmiendo y decidió mejor ir a preparar algo de comer para cuando despertara y así podría relatarle todo lo que había sucedido desde la ultima vez habían hablado.


End file.
